Rebel Heart Call
by Maxcoolgirl
Summary: Appear in the middle of the ocean on a pirate ship. Befriend with the most bizarre pirate crew in the world. Find a magical treasure. Fight with swords for life and death. Get strange and cool forces . And even to have an affair with her turretless captain. All this awaits young outlander in another dimension in the era of pirates, where her rebellious heart has long call to go.
1. Details

Details : Some people sometimes feel that they are not made for the world in which they live. Kate has the same problem. It seems that there is nothing to complain about - a loving family is, at uni studying wonderful, and future plans also available. But she had almost no friends, and her personal life went wrong, but it's not so scary. The problem is that she scared of that stability and regularity of life to which she was accustomed . She knows that you should always appreciate what you have. But how can you learn to appreciate life , if you are a hundred percent sure that you will not lose it in the next second? Kate dreams of adventures! Dreams to feel the true taste of priceless life! Dreams to trip to the uncharted edges, find real friends, mindlessly fall in love and do something very important. She wants to break out of this gray world for a moment, and then she could safely return to the usual regularity and as calmly and with a clear conscience grow old and die. But can the universe give a single girl such a chance? It can! And then one day , while bathing in the river, at the full moon on the night of Ivan Kupala, fate will give Kate the opportunity to fulfill her dream .

Appear in the middle of the ocean on a pirate ship. Befriend with the most bizarre pirate crew in the world. Find a magical treasure. Fight with swords for life and death. Get strange and cool forces . And even to have an affair with her turretless captain. All this awaits young outlander in another dimension in the era of pirates, where her rebellious heart has long call to go.


	2. Prologue

«Hamidashita kimochi tsunagara nakute

Kimi no te o gyutto girikaesu yo

Hitori demo boku wa arukidasu kara

Tooku made ... »

* click *

And the silence.

At five in the morning it is really hard to wake up. But on this day she must overcome this difficulty.

The hand that just got out from under the blanket put phone ringing with alarm on the nightstand. And then, the move began on the bed. The body, located on it, started to slowly raise, throw back a blanket to sit and sip. Drawling yawn and rubbed her eyes , the owner of this body was finally able to open her sleepy eyes and look out the window. Behind the glass was all shrouded in gray haze of fog so dense that it seems that the end of the world behind it. Wonderful!

Recent dormouse smiled slightly, looking on this silver infinity. Then turned to her nightstand and took off her phone. Then she turned back to the window, opened one flap and stuck out both hands that hold the phone. Such a moment should be definitely captured. After making a few shots, she returned her hands to a warm of the room and closed the window. So ... How much is left to the dawn? She looked in the notes of the same telephone. Just a little. So she must hurry!

She quickly got out of bed and quietly, trying not to creak the floorboards in the room, she began to dress. Wore comfortable jeans, warm hoodie and woolen socks. Still gently and silently, she left her room, closed the door behind, down the stairs to the first floor of the house, slipped through the billiards hall to the antechamber. Had found her rainboots and raincoat and put them on. Pulled from the shelves prepared basket. Then, carefully, trying not to make a single squeak, began to open the front door's deadbolt. Finally, she went to the veranda, closing the door behind. Tiptoed to the front porch, went down into four broad steps and, once on the wet grass, her legs ran through the garden to the field.

_"Today is the day!"_ - Thought the girl - _"The day I was waiting for!_ _Ivan Kupala! "_

* * *

Almost all morning, she rode across the field and along the river in search of medicinal herbs whose names previously recorded in her notebook. On this day all the plants purchase not just a special healing, but even mystical properties. Therefore it was necessary as soon as possible to collect them all before dawn. Thick morning fog blanketed our herbalist eyes, but she knew the location of all landmarks on «her» territory. It is «her» not because all these green spaces owned by this particular girl. It's just because she conventionally call this way all the places in which her livelihoods pass. Moreover she liked the fog. This mystical cloud covering the land with dense shroud, hiding from prying eyes all sorts of secrets. Here you always have a feeling that some scary creatures now pop up somewhere and lash out at you. And this feeling - very cool! And our herbalist would gladly met with some evil spirits. You wonder why she believes in this nonsense? And why not believe that our world is not as simple as it seems?

Toward dawn mist began to dissipate. All the necessary herbs have been torn out of the ground by the roots and neatly stacked in the basket. As soon as the girl's phone, that not leave its mistress under any circumstances, rang, she took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It was highlighted with reminder "Sunrise." Just in time. Young gatherer immediately rushed to the pier. Running up to it, and once at its end, she spun around on one leg and stopped, letting her gaze to the east. She started to wait. Wait and see. Watch as behind the barbed tree line slowly creeps scarlet disc.

* * *

- So what are you gonna do with that green? - Mother asked, touching the grass and flowers in the basket. - Huh, Katie?

- What do you mean «what»? We have them to dry, give up to grandmother, and she will make with them a thread broth. - Kate said, swallowing her favorite dish of porridge. - A nettle put on the threshold and window sills to protect the house. And if you put melampyrum in the corners of rooms, then we will not be afraid of theft.

- Clear. Then I do not mind. - Woman smiled sweetly.

Helen herself was a believer and a little superstitious. Therefore she referred to the "rites", produced by her daughter, only positive, if they are not linked with the call of evil spirits. Kate is already growing as atheist... Oh, that is agnostic. It is better for her soul to not be doomed.

But the younger brother of our herbalist, who is now sitting in front of her and had breakfast with less pleasure than a sister, take it completely indifferently. Even despite his young age, he has ceased to believe in all sorts of tales and superstitions, whereby often angered his sister.

- We will need to make a bonfire on the shore today! - Suddenly the girl said, after drained her cup of juice. - It's a tradition, fire purification. We'll jump through it.

- I already like it! - Finally her brother displayed the interest.

- Aren't you afraid that the clothes suddenly light up, if you hatch through the fire? - Worried mom.

- But we'll jump in wet bathing suits. So even get mixing fire and water. Just in the spirit of Ivan Kupala.

- Well, well. - Helen's voice is still heard distrust.

- Come on, Mom! - Kate whined. - We will be next to the river! In any case we can use the water.

- Oh. Okay. But I'll be watching.

- Thank you!

* * *

- Who's here just climbed in my garden? - Cried the old woman with a scythe ready.

- Ba-ah! Avdotia S., do not get angry! This is me!

The old woman straightened her glasses and got accustomed to the intruder. Finally, she recognized her as her neighbor.

- Oh, Kate. Why did you climb in my garden?

Girl guilty scratched her head.

- Excuse me, please, for the invasion. But it is a tradition. You know what today is?

Garden's hostess strained her senile memory, trying to remember what was going on.

- Oh! - Finally it dawned on me. - Ivan Kupala! So, you decided to climb twelve fences?

- Yeah. To my dearest wish come true. So, again, sorry.

And she humbly bowed in apology. Old woman just smiled, dropping the scythe to the ground.

- Okay. I'm not mad. Since you decided to keep the ancient tradition, I will not bother you. Just be careful with dogs.

Here Kate nervously twitched. She forgot About dogs. _"Oh shit!"_ But it was already impossible to backtrack.

- Okay. Then I should go. - And our tracer ran to the fence, beyond which was the next garden.

- Maybe you take some apples? - Proposed Avdotia S..

- No, thank you. Or else it will be uncomfortable. - She replied, climbing the fence.

- Well, as you wish. Good luck! - And the old lady went back to her home.

Kate had already climbed to the top of the fence and jumped off it, saying to herself:

"I want to make my dream came true."

* * *

Inhale, exhale, then a sharp jerk, rapidly gaining speed and ... jump!

Just a couple of moments. They fly very quietly. But it's worth it. These sensations. How you repel from the earth and fly. How you find yourself somewhere between heaven and earth. And you are flying under the bright orange tabs, lightly touching your bare body, nicely heating water droplets on the skin. And there is something else added. Something ... deeper. As if you get a few grams lighter. Not only in the body but also in the soul.

Landing, somersaults and done!

- Hooray! - Cried the children crowding around the campfire. - Jumped!

- And jumped far! - Noticed one of the girls.

- So happy to be. - Noticed other.

Kate caught her breath after landing and went to her brother. He gave her the phone, on which he was filming a jump, and ran to jump over the fire. By the love of photography, the girl's phone had so many apps for editing photos. And in one of them she made «action-shoot» of her jump. It turned out great. Similarly she did shooting her brother's jump.

They were on the river bank. Children and mothers who came here today bathed in a small creek formed by two piers, or sunbathing on the specially pour sandy beach. A small group now scurried beside a small fire on the kind of "rock" near the water's edge. There they could easily disperse and land successfully, without falling into the water. Bonfire specially made small enough to jump through it comfortably and safely. Several adults closely watched after all this, including Kate and Ivan's mother. Toddlers are not allowed to jump, it's only to those who are older. Near the gazebo, standing about ten feet from the water, kebabs grilled on a cast-iron grill. It was going to entertain the assembled company.

Plenty of fiddling with photo, Kate put her device in the bag with the rest of the clothes and went to help her mother lay meat on plastic plate.

- Fun happened, huh? - She asked.

- Yes. - Confirmed the woman.

- But we wanted to have it for ourselves.

- Well, you know how much you are loved by children.

- Hee-hee, that's true!

- The only pity is that you just do not like your peers.

And these words angered the girl.

- So, you start again? I said a million times that it is not going to hobnob with the local! They can all just thump and yell on the whole village!

- I'm not about local, but in general. Maybe you're still ...

- Dolce! - Kate sharply rebuke. This method of family they have to understand that to continue their conversation does not make sense, and it's time to finish.

Helen wanted to have something more to say, but her daughter was gone with the dishes in the gazebo, to call back the rest.

Meat went on grabbing. And it perfectly complemented various vegetables and salad from grandmother's garden. All this washed down with kvass.

Toward six o'clock, the people on the beach began to disperse. And the young began to catch up with. Seeing them, Kate only snorted contemptible. She hated these dumbasses. Classmates in college still normal guys with a head on their shoulders, though among them there are a couple of idiots. But these, without any king in the head. Only know how to drink. How they still aren't taken into the army?

- Okay, kids. Our festival is over. Time to go home.

Hearing this, the sad children whined.

- But big sister! We had so much fun with you!

- We want to jump over the fire and let the wreaths into the river.

- I'm sorry. But it is really time to disperse.

Then all honest company plaintively looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. Against this girl just couldn't resist. But stay on this beach with ... you know who she also didn't want. And then she had an idea.

- I have a better offer to you! - Her face stretched with very broad smile a la "all thirty-two", as one famous pirate boy. - Who wants to watch One Piece with me?

- ME! - Happily answered all.

* * *

- Cool!

- Really cool!

- Luffy's cool!

- Luffy coolest!

Young audience excited cheers rang out almost to the very outskirts of the village. Of course! How can they be suppressed when the protagonist of their favorite anime just before their eyes beaten God himself!

- How cool he punched that Enel! One second and BAM!

- I knew that the lightning against him will not work. They always ask me to pull sockets in rubber gloves.

- Now I understand why.

- And I like Sanji more! He's like a prince from the fairy tales. Does all for the sake of Nami.

- Nah, he left Usopp alone, because he doesn't care of him!

- No, he cares! They're both nakama! Nami is just more important, she is the navigator! And Sanji loves her.

- And here I was pinned when Usopp harping about the needle under the nail. I really felt very sick. In general, he brave but cowardly.

- How is it?

- The coolest is still Zoro! You check it out as he cut the air? Awesome!

- And he worried about the Chopper! I felt so sorry for the poor thing. He tried so hard.

- And I love Robin! She's beautiful and smart and strong. How she beaten that fat! That's it! Now I will love the story too to accurately punish the ignorant.

- And how do you manage to grow so many hands?

They would have been discussing their impressions after watching so many interesting series, if not ...

- Lets quieter! You wake up the whole village. Night is already in the yard. - Kate exclaimed, urging everyone to remain calm. - And then ... - she said at last. - The coolest is still Luffy! And do not you dare argue with that!

The last sentence of the girl was said so proudly, with such a soul, that all children's hearts strongly strongly fluttered with delight.

- That's right, sister! - Children cried in unison.

- That's good! - Kate sighed contentedly. - And now to the houses. Tomorrow we'll continue.

Became a little sad kids still headed for the exit from the veranda. A young co-hostess lead them with their mothers to the gate.

- Bye, sister!

- We'll be back tomorrow!

- Okay, I'll wait for you! - Kate have waved goodbye to children, until they all disappeared behind the wicket. Once the last little girl left, closing the door grid, the soul of the girl instantly became lonely.

_"Well, that's gone, my little paradise."_

* * *

Twenty to midnight. From the window of the room where all the lights extinguished, in the empty space beats bluish-silver light. The light of the full moon.

_«Only twenty minutes to wait"_ -, Kate thought, sitting on her bed and staring out of the window on the opening landscape.

On the blue-black sky like a huge lamp, white disk shining. His radiance shines everything: bath and gazebo roof, plot of grass, the tops of trees, dry gray boards of piers on the shore, sandy beach and, of course, mirror-smooth surface of pure water. Moonlight and the moon itself reflected on the surface of the river, as if the river - is another night sky. There was no wind, because of that there was no ripple. A little pity, because then it would glow reflected from the water as billions of diamonds. But this too is beautiful.

Silence, peace, unity with yourself.

Moment of solitude.

So sad ...

_"Why do I feel sad?_ _I should be happy._ _I have normal… no, wonderful parents who raised me well._ _Not spoiled, but wasn't too strict._ _Brother, though infuriates periodically, but with him is fun, especially when we watch animetogether._ _And I do not live in a barn, but in quite complete apartment._ _I can always eat something tasty._ _I always have something to wear._ _And even have luck with the education - I study in college._ _After it I will have a certificate of secondary specialized education._ _And it will be possible to get some serious work._ _And in the university will be no problems._ _In addition, I know what I want to achieve in life._ _I want to write scripts for cartoons and bring joy to children around the world._ _Some people in the world do not even have that._ _They did not even dream of such._ _And I got it._ _So I should be happy! "_

In fact, everything is right. When a person has everything, and he did not need anything, he should enjoy life. But Kate does not want to be pleased.

_«I have everything._ _And always will have._ _I'm a normal person._ _I have a normal life._ _If I always do everything normally, with the necessary efforts, the future and I will be normal._ _Everything is fine._ _Everything is right._ _It must be so._ _That's all the rules of the normal world._ _That's it._»

So why is it so lousy at heart? Why it seems that it's the actually wrong? That living a normal life is NOT normal.

Girl sadly sighed and turned away from the window. Lay down her head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Silence. Peace. Union with yourself.

Hear only sounds of heart beats in the chest. Impact per second. Sixty beats per minute. Hear the softly whistling in her throat on inhale and exhale.

Feel how this most important, vital muscle work. How it trembles in the breast, how each of its contractions is given a resounding blow to the ribs. And feel when breathing how the chest rise and fall. How fresh oxygen fills the lungs to move into the bloodstream and spread throughout the body. And also feel how stomach gurgling a little after a delicious dinner. How the heat from the heater caresses your skin. How the smell of fresh air from opened window leaf penetrates into the nose, allowing you to feel it. How muscle shrink when you involuntarily pull your finger or foot. And how something a bit tense in the head of knowing exactly what you're feeling.

Life.

Life is given only once. It's a gift! The real present. Very valuable, no, just Priceless! And it is for all living beings on the planet. Everyone who can breathe, there is life. Everyone has it's own life. Someone has leisurely as trekking turtles, and someone has swift as the flight of hummingbirds. For someone it stretches a hundred years or more, and for someone it lasts no longer than a day, even a second, if you are unlucky. Anyone live differently. But still ... It's really very scary to realize, but it is. Everyone is accustomed to life. It has long ceased to be a priceless treasure, bestowed by God. All now refer to it as something self-evident. Granted. Like «well we live, and what?».

_«But thats not right!»_ - thought Kate to herself. - _"Life is so precious and beautiful! It's a real miracle! And we treat it as a cheap clothes that can be easily replaced after use. It's horrible! "_

But it get even worse for the girl from another scary thought.

_"And I'm not better. Now I feel, I feel within me a glimmer of life. I feel as a great miracle when you can think, breathe, hear, see, feel the smell, taste and touch. But then... Then I forget it all. And continue to live as if this night was not at all. And so there are billions of people in the world. Do not even think about it! "_

Again sad sigh. What time is it? Kate climbed on the bed, took the phone off the nightstand and looked at the clock. Only ten minutes to midnight. Maybe, in fact, worth discard these sad thoughts and relax? Summer though. Vacation. Need to rest.

_"Eh ... I selfish and stupid"_ . - She thought to herself. - _«Reading to myself philosophies and do not follow them. Shame! "_

Gadget returned to his seat. But a little thought, Kate again took iron brick in hand and opened it's gallery. Where she kept pictures of ... One Piece.

Oh yeah. Kate was animefan. Absolute animefan. And she doesn't ashamed of it. "Animefan - is a diagnosis, and that we should be proud," she thought so. She could sit for hours in front of computer or in front of a TV and watch her favorite anime or read manga. When no outsider watching she behaved and spoke like an anime character, especially with her favorite «Nya!». She often went to anime party in Moscow. Walked in her only cosplay costume and participated in contests (pity, that never win). Her computer and phone packed with different pictures and music from the anime, manga volumes and, of course, the animated series with Movies, OVA, and the other. On the walls of the room hangs a few posters with her favorite characters. And her favorite backpack, which is now lying next to the bed, literally hung with colorful badges, which shows almost everyone. Natsu and Lucy from «Fairy tail», Soul and Maka from «Soul Eater», Inuyasha and Kagome, Naruto with Hinata, Suzumiya Haruhi, Konata Izumi and many others.

And, of course, girl's favorites: Monkey D Luffy and Portgas D Ace from «One Piece». Kate recently found a love for this masterpiece. Stumbled on a couple of arts on winter, interested and decided: "And why not check out? After all, so praise and recommend. " And she checked, purely because of interest and curiosity. But after reading the entire manga to the last published chapter and seeing most of the anime, she realized that she will never come off of it until it is completed. In fact, she watched a lot of anime in her entire life, and liked very much of it a lot. But for some reason «One Piece» stuck in her head so strong that she became its fan to the bone. It certainly can not be cured.

On her phone, Kate stared at each picture with her favorite characters: Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brooke, Vivi, Ace, Jimbey and others. All of them are fond of her, all of them she is ready to enjoy of.

_«Well they have abnormal life. Every day at sea, adventure at every step. All sorts of scary monsters want to kill them. Constantly have to fight for life and death. Any problems lurk behind every corner. But ... it's not to say that they are unhappy with this. What am I doing? They are simply drawn characters "_ .

And for such thought she became angry with herself.

- Ah-ah-ah-ah! What heresy am I saying? It is impossible for them to say so! - She cried, clutching her hair.

And then again looked at the time on the phone. So, now the time has come.

* * *

Water murmurs quietly, caressing strewn with stones and sand shore. Grasshoppers loudly play the violin . These are the only sounds that can be heard in the night.

Kate came again to her beloved river. She loved to come to it. Especially on such a night. It's still a funny habit - to swim naked in the river in the full moon. And today she came in only one silk robe to plunge into the water, that had not yet cooled down, and clean from the rigors of the day. Along the way she tore off the curb twelve herbs. If they are different, then, if you put them under your pillow, your wish will come true. Too much ceremonies for the fulfillment of desires today. Well, why not? Many people want to make their dreams come true. So why not contribute to this? At least with such a mystical way. Kate loved all sorts of mystic.

Couple uncomplicated movements and light matter quickly descends from the shoulders to the smooth tanned skin and falls on wet grass. Slowly and calmly girl steps to the water. Stones and sand nicely massaged feet. No need to rush. She is not in a hurry. And her feet touch the water. Gentle, easy, flowing, cool, soothing, caressing and so beloved. A couple of steps from the shore. The edge of the water rises above the legs. The body shivers from the cold enveloped it. Another step. Water reached waist. One, two, three, inhale, hold your breath ... and go!

What a wonderful feeling when you are surrounded on all sides by the element. It envelops, gently stroking the skin, smoothes the hair, washes fine dirt and bad thoughts, calms the mind and body.

Completely submerge, Kate began to actively move her legs up and down and swam forward. Farther from the coast. Her movements were precise and graceful. Every muscle of legs worked a hundred percent. The air securely held in the lungs. Closer to the bottom. She was not afraid of depth - returning to the surface is easy. She wanted to stay here longer. She felt that now, at this second, something really magical will happen. It is not to be missed. Need to take all advantages of this. Here she touched the muddy bottom of the river. How far is it from the shore? Doesn't matter. She'll return without problems. Her mother taught her swimming since childhood not for nothing. Now up.

And all this time, while the girl was in the water element, her head did not leave the different abnormal thoughts. That fondest wish. That dream for which she went to all this. That dream, which she saw for several nights.

_"I want to live a life of no regrets, as Straw Hat"_ .

So she reaches the surface. Sharply breaking of water, drops splashing in all directions, like a diamond grit. Breathes loudly sweet oxygen. And meets with…

Sun!

* * *

- Are? - Exclaimed the youth opening his eyes sharply, which was strange for someone like him. Usually, he sleeps without hind legs until noon and wakes up slowly and lazily, not wanting to get up. And now the whole dream vanished. But the clock on the wall did not even have reached up to ten in the morning!

Deciding not lie still further, the boy stood up on his hammock, from what it swayed slightly, and looked wide-eyed the male cabin in which he slept with three of his friends. Simple, no decorated ship cabin, located at the lowest level of the ship. There is only a few hammocks suspended from the ceiling, cupboard, sofa, table and a couple of boxes.

One of the guys did not sleep too. He was dressed and was about to leave the cabin. But he stopped halfway because of the sudden awakening of his neighbor.

- Wow, you awake yourself? And at this hour. Unusual for you.

Boy just scratched his head.

- Yeah, I had a strange dream.

- Dream? - Asked the second man. - Nightmare or what?

- Well not exactly a nightmare ... - replied thoughtfully the first one - just very strange. About a girl.

Now the interest lit in the eyes of the second guy.

- Lady?

- Yeah. She was swimming in the river at night and suddenly appeared in the sea in the afternoon.

Second took thought, scratching his chin and trying to understand the meaning of this dream. But nothing came to his mind.

- Okay, forget it. It's probably just the game of your subconscious. Not worth it to ship your senseless head.

Kid in a hammock only pouted, but did not get angry. Carefully jumped from a hammock on the floor, trying not to wake (still sleeping) neighbors in the cabin. Although, one of them won't wake up even with a cannon fire.

- Well, I'll make breakfast. And you can get some fresh air on the deck. Just do not wake anyone, Luffy.

- Okay, Sanji! - Answered black-haired captain and smiled widely.


End file.
